Comatose
by Masayo
Summary: Temari had to reread the report over again to make sure she was reading it correctly. The last words stood out‘Nara Shikamaru MIA ’ “I have a squad waiting for you when you want to leave. My sources say he was last seen in Grass Country,”


-- I own nothing--

Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Comatose owned by Skillet

* * *

Drip, drip, drip was the only sound in the dark cold cell. Occasionally the sounds of chains could be heard from the occupant of the cell trying to get comfortable even though nothing worked. His arms were chained above his head and even though he could sit his arms were aching from the position. Shikamaru sighed. '_If it wasn't for her in his life this wouldn't have happened_' he thought.

_I hate feelin' like this  
I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You_

He sighed again '_that wasn't true, he needed her_'

_Tell me that You will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missin'  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You_

"Troublesome," he breathed out to the empty cell. '_Oh God did he need that woman. She was his very air that he breathed_' he closed his eyes to only see her face and remembered very single moment he spent with her before he went on this failure of a mission.

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)_

'_Where is he? He should've been back by now_' Temari paced back and forth in her and Shikamaru's apartment.

_I hate livin' without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waitin'  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You_

"You ready? C'mon we gotta get going," Kankurou leaned in the doorway. She looked up at her brother,

"Yeah I'm coming," '_I just wanted to see him before I headed back to Suna_' Temari thought.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You_

"Hey don't worry about it. You'll only be in Suna for a couple of weeks and it's not like he doesn't know that you'd be gone," Temari nodded at her brother's lame way of trying to cheer her up. "Trust me once you get back the lazy ass will be home and sleeping like he usually does," Kankurou led her out, she sighed. He had a point but she just had a feeling that something wasn't right.

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me_

After a few days in Suna and still no word from Shikamaru, Temari knew something wasn't right. She headed to Gaara's office to tell him that she was going back to Konoha to see what happened to Shika when one of the soldiers came up to her in the hall. "My lady, the Kazekage has been looking for you,"

"I was just going to see him," she replied. The solider bowed and went back to his post. Temari stopped just in front of Gaara's door. '_If he wanted to see me then he either has a mission for me or he has news,_' taking a deep breath she knocked once on the door and headed in. Gaara looked over his shoulder to see his sister step in. He stood in front of the big picture window in his office. "You wanted to see me?" he nodded to his desk where a report laid on top. He once again turned to look out the window. She noticed the report was from Konoha.__

_You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)_

**Month: August **

**Day: Thursday **

**Report concerning the return of a classified scroll**

**The returning of the scroll was a success but the team was heavily wounded. Only one casualty.**

**Team Members: Hyuga Neji (ICU),**

**Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru (ICU),**

**Nara Shikamaru (MIA)**

_**  
**I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)**  
**_Temari had to reread the report over again to make sure she was reading it correctly. The last words stood out '_Nara Shikamaru (MIA)_' "I have a squad waiting for you when you want to leave. My sources say he was last seen in Grass Country," Gaara never looked away from the window.

_**  
**Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up_

"Thank you," Temari whispered. She quickly turned around and headed out for Grass Country.__

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You_

"MY LADY IN HERE!" one of the sand shinobi yelled. What would have taken a week to get to the Grass Country only took a few days. Temari didn't care if she lost her group the only thing on her mind was getting to him. Gaara knew she would do this and that's why he sent his best with her. They were the only ones that could keep up with her. Temari ran to the cell that the shinobi pointed. '_Oh God let him still be alive_' she silently prayed.

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)_

"Sh-Shikamaru…"__

_Oh how I adore You  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for You_

"Temari" Shikamaru could barely left his head '_I must be dreaming_'

_**  
**Wakin' up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You_

_**  
**_"Everything is going to be alright" she breathed.

_**  
**Oh  
The way You make me feel  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real_

* * *

Yeah another songfic XD I know not much people are into this sorta thing but it was kinda hard writing for this pairing. I wrote this for a friend of mine and thought you guys out there might want to read it


End file.
